mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobaFett2/Archive 5
ok, well do you need any items particularly? 21:48, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Not any that you have unless you have totemic animals. Clicks to my soundtrack would be nice. ill give you ten clicks and send me the bowman i used to have a totemic turtle but someone ordered one 21:50, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :I sent the bowmen click my soundtrack please. WHY WHY DID YOU BLOCK ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T GO AND BLOCK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Collector1 he blocks his friends so that he can do a block click that way he can get more items for his store 21:59, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Chill man I want my friendslist to stay short if you ever want to buy something I will unblock you. clicks i need 5 clicks on my gated garden mod and i'll click your soundtrack, oK??? THANKS!!! 00:34, February 27, 2010 (UTC) sig as SSgtGriffin and Streetracer i wanna know how you make those sigs. 01:04, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm I can help you... you should already know how, causei used the same principles as your sig. you just need a few modifications, thats all. 01:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) its a good thing i arcived my sig before doing this. 14:46, February 27, 2010 (UTC) i know what you should do just give me the code in Tags. 14:49, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :What isn't your sig the same kind as theirs? IDK? 15:00, February 27, 2010 (UTC) (the N logo says ow when moused over) :It is...just modify a few attributes such as color and stuff. How do you change Signatures? how do you change signatures?! i tried yestreday but i failed :/ 15:04, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Change signatures? no like change the colors and stuff like you did to mine 15:07, February 27, 2010 (UTC) you think you have a lot of clicks how many clicks do you have on your sound track I have 5633 joeman was even on the top ten once with 500 C' -- 15:24, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :I had 165 but MLN moved it down to 11...now I'm at 60. ::that happens when you edit your soundtrack so if you want lots of clicks on it do not edit it-- 15:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Oh OK click it please tell me what you think. I like it-- 15:51, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Signature change my signature to black and green. Green Text Black Background 15:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe later I will have time right now I am busy. ok, on my mln page i got a trade module give me 5 bowman for 50 tires 15:35, February 27, 2010 (UTC) i can change it for you. do you want dark green or a brighter green?? 17:38, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Brighter green please 17:59, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ok, i'll try to change it. please wait.... 18:02, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks by the way do you need any rough rubys or rough saphires or rough diamond if yes ill mail you them! 18:04, February 27, 2010 (UTC) i need 1 diamond and 2 rubies, thanks!!! need any clicks?? 18:06, February 27, 2010 (UTC) do you want the green to be brighter?? like the green"Sarge's Shack" in my sig? 18:07, February 27, 2010 (UTC) yes ok im on your pending ill send you 1 rough ruby and 1 rough diamond 18:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) i unblocked you so you can send them, thanks!! 18:11, February 27, 2010 (UTC) i sent them oh yes can you click my stunt track module rank 3 please? sure, but i'll do it in a few min cause im busy right now. 18:22, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks and i just set up my store and no one ordered anything maybe you could you would be the first customer! 18:24, February 27, 2010 (UTC) sure, i'll go check it out. 18:24, February 27, 2010 (UTC) i clicked your race track rank 2 and stunt track rank 1. i also placed an order here. That's the place where people will place orders for your shop. 18:31, February 27, 2010 (UTC) diamond can i buy a diamond from you?? 17:39, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes and you wanted a sapphire from joeman I will sell you both for 10 clicks. ok, THANKS!!! do you want me to click your soundtrack?? 17:40, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes please I have 398 clicks from other orders I am aiming for top 10!!! nice!! 17:45, February 27, 2010 (UTC) i still need 3 sappires and 5 rubies to make the seal of the p.o.s. if you have any, could i buy them?? 17:48, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes you CAN! But I only have 3 rubies so I can't sell you all 5. That will be 30 clicks to my soundtrack! OK!! Thanks!! 17:53, February 27, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome!!! Worker? hey BobaFett2 am i working at the official store? 20:02, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Please click my soundtrack if you have time. ok ill click it 36 times 20:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you!! my sig can you make the sgt_griffin on mln part of my sig go halfway on top of the Rank 5 part of my sig, and make the _____ Edits go under halfway the sgt_griffin on mln part of my sig?? thanks!!! 21:01, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know if I can. Sorry if anyone can it's FB100Z. ok, i'll ask him 21:05, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! 01:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :YES YES YES THANK YOU!!!!! no prob. :) 01:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) add these to store UN-official Custom shopnav I've suppored you store so add this on. 15:10, February 28, 2010 (UTC) the T and S are lowercase in the code. 15:35, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Which T and S? on this and store. 00:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC) BOBAFETT I HATE YOU YOU STOLE MY ACCOUNT IM LEAVING MLN WIKI AND NEVER COMING BACK!!!! 15:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't steal your account what are you talking about?!?!?!? the password is wrong what the hell do you think?! i think you are overreacting. 17:53, March 2, 2010 (UTC) You are overreacting please relax I didn't do it. gypsum do you have any gypsum that i could buy?? thanks. 18:56, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I don't right now my brother needs it. Tell you what: If you click Samstiffman0's golem module, I will get gypsum (samstiffman0 is my brother). Then, once he gets to 50 gypsum, I will start to sell you gypsum. another award 03:31, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Sig can u make a sig for me?? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 10:07, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Don't you have a signature? you won you won 20 space full cells 2 diamonds 2 sapphires 1 enchant spear and 2 pipes for 146 clicks from my action pleas put them all on my sound track thanks -- 02:25, March 4, 2010 (UTC) afhdfgjhrdghcvxhbfazfhnmdhjn fd come to my auction -- 02:47, March 4, 2010 (UTC) your store this is making mad tht i cant edit the redlink and have that example ad on there.please put your shop in sections thanks. 23:06, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't really know what you are talking about. STOP TELLING ME ABOUT MY SIG I DONT CARE! 23:26, March 4, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter if you don't care, the admins can change it and lock the page...they can block you...do other stuff. I'm only trying to stop you from getting in trouble. it feels like i cant do anything. 23:32, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Well they constantly say that this is a wiki not a forum or chat room. If you want freedom you can have it on your own wiki, or some other wiki. I don't make the rules, but still, your signature is a bit annoying. :I have shrunk the image in Flex217's signature to meet the signature policy of 30px. 00:46, March 5, 2010 (UTC) "it feels like i cant do anything." -- What is it you want to do? 00:46, March 5, 2010 (UTC) electrician apprentice module i need 29 clicks on that mod, could you help?? thanks. 01:45, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I am out of clicks right now, as I owe Johnater clicks. Tell me tomorrow I will clicks as much as you want. ok, then. 01:47, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Click can u click my soundtrack module??? -[[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 10:32, March 5, 2010 (UTC)